Un error para siempre
by PillesIdi
Summary: El instinto protector de Ichigo le hace cometer un grave error: contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no ama. Él jamás rompería su promesa y "ella" no es capaz de lastimar a su amiga. Resumen bastante extraño, pero es mejor que nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la mente maestra de Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la boda, las invitaciones se habían entregado en su totalidad y por lo que se notaba la mayoría había aceptado asistir a la ceremonia; la comida tenía un delicioso aroma a pesar de que aún no estaba lista, el pastel era enorme, de unos 4 pisos y con unas pequeñas figuras en la cima; el vestido de la novia lucía hermoso en el bien formado cuerpo de la chica, éste era completamente blanco, largo hasta tocar el piso y con gran vuelo, tenía unos pequeños bordados en el pecho y se hacía acompañar de un magnífico velo y unos pequeños guantes, parecía el atuendo de una princesa y hasta cierto punto lo era; el lugar del evento era enorme, estaba decorado por un sinfín de rosas blancas que lo hacían ver aún más espectacular de lo que ya era, sin duda alguna esta sería una gran fiesta, cada detalle estaba cubierto y sólo faltaba una hora para que Inoue Orihime se convirtiera en la esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Te ves muy linda, serás la novia más bonita del mundo –decía la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Tatsuki-chan no llores…

-Lo siento, tienes razón –contestó mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas –terminemos de arreglarte ¿va?

Éste era el sueño de la voluptuosa chica, ser la esposa de Kurosaki-Kun, no podía creer que se estuviera haciendo realidad. Todo era perfecto, desde el vestido hasta la comida, y por supuesto el lugar, que parecía un palacio. Urahara lo había conseguido como regalo de bodas, "tal vez él sea el dueño" pensó la chica en más de una ocasión. El vestido era el regalo de Ishida que lo mandó a hacer especialmente para ella, "tiene que ser tan especial como tú" le contestó cuando Inoue le pidió que no gastara tanto en él. Tenía mucho que agradecer, no sólo a ellos dos sino a todos sus amigos por estar ahí y apoyarla.

* * *

Mientras la chica preparaba los últimos detalles de su vestuario en una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, el novio lo hacía en su pequeño cuarto, ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de _ella_, y que aún tenía su aroma, su esencia, incluso podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarla dibujando, leyendo, peleando o… sonrió al recordarla pero sólo por escasos segundos pues estaba claro que _ella_ no era su destino. Continuó con su labor, apenas se había colocado el pantalón cuando un hombre entró a interrumpirlo.

-Luces fatal para ser el novio deberías quitar esa cara, con sólo verte me deprimes.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar al cuarto de alguien sin avisar, Renji.

-Y a ti no te han dicho que te vas a casar. Luces como si fueras a morir, Ichigo.

Era verdad, el rostro del Shinigami Sustituto parecía más el de un hombre que se dirige a la muerte que el de uno que está a punto de casarse, su mirada estaba perdida y melancólica era todo lo contrario a un hombre feliz y completamente contrastante con el semblante de la novia que en ese preciso momento le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

-Renji, estoy ocupado, me tengo que cambiar, podrías…

-¿Por qué? –lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? –respondió Kurosaki sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te casarás con Inoue? ¿Qué te orilló a hacerlo si tu no…? –no se atrevió a continuar con la frase aun sabiendo que era verdadera.

-Yo se lo prometí –contestó el sustituto de Shinigami mientras bajaba la mirada.

Para todos fue una sorpresa la decisión de los chicos de casarse, no eran novios, o al menos nunca demostraron serlo, nunca se les vio enamorados o en una cita o en _algo_ que les diera indicios sobre sus sentimientos ¿cómo es que ahora estaban preparando su boda? Obviamente sus amigos se alegraron por la noticia, ambos lo habían decidido entonces era lógico que se amaban, aunque viniendo de Ichigo la mayoría lo dudó y es que si bien estaban casi seguros de que la pelinaranja sentía algo por el sustituto, de él creían algo diferente. Jamás lo imaginaron con la que ahora se convertiría en su esposa. Si el chico estaba enamorado sería de alguien más, entonces ¿En qué momento decidió casarse con ella? ¿Lo hacía por gusto? ¿Realmente la amaba? Había tantas incógnitas alrededor y sólo la pareja conocía el secreto.

~oOO~

Una gran cantidad de hollows se dirigían hacia Karakura, lamentablemente para ellos esa ciudad no estaba desprotegida sino todo lo contrario. Ichigo, Ishida y Sado eran los encargados de defenderla cuando la situación se salía de control. En esta ocasión no sólo estaban ellos, a lo lejos, y observando la pelea, se encontraba Inoue Orihime. Pocas veces se podía contemplar algo así, los tres amigos unían sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo, cada uno con diferentes habilidades y maneras de combatir, cada uno dándose su espacio pero todos con el mismo objetivo. Mientras los observaba, la joven mujer recordó cómo, hace apenas unos años, esos mismos chicos habían ido a salvarla de ese horrible lugar llamado Hueco Mundo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del ser que, valiéndose de su habilidad para ocultarse, se disponía a atacarla. Su reacción fue demasiado tarde, el hollow atravesó su pecho y estaba a punto de devorarla cuando una espada traspasó la máscara del terrible ser.

-¡Inoue! –el shinigami sustituto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el rostro de la chica comenzaba a palidecer y de su pecho brotaba una enorme cantidad de sangre.

-Será mejor pedir ayuda Kurosaki, iré por Urahara yo creo que Sado podrá solo con el hollow que quedó –comenté el chico de gafas. Ichigo respondió un sí con la cabeza.

-Kurosaki-kun… yo

-No hables Inoue, Ishida regresará en cualquier momento ¡te pondrás bien!

-Kurosaki-kun… yo… te debo decir varias cosas antes de…

-No sigas Inoue, me puedes decir todo lo que quieras después de recuperarte.

La chica sonrió levemente. Entendía que eso era casi imposible, ella sentía que en realidad iba a morir. Suplicó al shinigami la dejara hablar y él no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar y escuchar detenidamente la confesión de su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía ya un tiempo. Sólo la contempló sin saber qué decir.

-¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? Quiero que me hagas un favor –respiró con dificultad y continuó hablando -¿podrías… ser tú el que me dedique las últimas palabras?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero no será en este momento porque hoy no vas a morir –respondió el joven.

-¿Puedes hacerlo… por favor? –las palabras de la chica se perdían cada vez más en sus lentas respiraciones, si Urahara no llegaba en ese momento algo muy malo ocurriría.

-Dime ¿qué es? –respondió el shinigami con un gran dolor.

-Quiero escuchar que me pidas –hizo una pausa, un poco por su estado y otro porque le costaba trabajo pedir algo semejante –que sea tu esposa.

Ichigo no lo pensó, a esas alturas él también creía que era el fin de su amiga, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Inoue Orihime ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí -la hermosa jovencita sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! –Kurosaki no sabía que hacer él podía derrotar de nuevo al hollow que provocó las heridas de su amiga pero, en ese momento no serviría de nada. Estaba en completo shock, su cuerpo no reaccionó sino hasta que escuchó la voz de Ishida, éste había regresado con Urahara y Tessai quienes atendieron a Orihime de inmediato.

~oOO~

-Así que una promesa ¿eh? –el pelirrojo trataba de entender un poco lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos pero por más que lo pensaba no llegaba a nada –no es la respuesta que se espera de alguien que está a punto de casarse, pareces arrepentido de tu decisión.

El pelinaranja sonrió, sabía perfectamente que el hombre estaba ahí para convencerlo de no casarse así como en su momento lo había hecho Chado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese traje que usas debe ser fino –Kurosaki creyó que la mejor forma de escapar de las preguntas de Renji era cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Por supuesto que lo es, me queda muy bien ¿cierto?

-¿Y tú lo compraste?

-En realidad no, es un regalo de alguien especial –contestó Abarai con una sonrisa al recordar como su amiga de la infancia lo había llevado a comprar el atuendo.

-Ya veo –no hacía falta decir el nombre, sólo una persona podía lograr esa cara en el teniente y Kurosaki lo sabía muy bien –Renji, tengo que cambiarme, si no te molesta podrías…

-Las promesas son importantes Ichigo y no se deben romper, pero cuando te dañan a ti mismo y a los demás tal vez valga la pena analizar si se está en lo correcto. Sobre todo cuando puedes lastimar a la misma persona a la que le hiciste el juramento ¿no lo crees? –fue lo último que Abarai dijo con respecto a la boda y lo único que podía hacer.

-Renji tengo que…

-Sí, sí ya lo sé. Sólo piénsalo. Por cierto, _ella_ está aquí.

-¿Ella? –contestó Kurosaki con sorpresa, mientras miraba al shinigami que estaba a punto de salir de su habitación. Quería preguntar por Rukia, por lo que opinaba de la boda, por lo que había hecho desde aquel día que salió corriendo de esa misma habitación. Desde aquella ocasión no había sabido mucho de ella pues ésta se alejó casi por completo de él.

-Claro, es amiga de Inoue y tuya también ¿o no? Rukia dijo que no podía faltar, que eso sería descortés de su parte, hasta compró un vestido para la ocasión justo el mismo día que me regaló este traje –de nuevo recordó ese momento aunque esta vez no con la misma sonrisa de hace apenas unos minutos.

Kurosaki agachó la cabeza mientras intentaba analizar las palabras del pelirrojo ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Él era conocedor del gran aprecio que la shinigami sentía por Inoue, por supuesto que iba a estar presente en la boda de su amiga. Pero ¿qué pensaba? ¿Rukia estaba feliz o sentía el mismo vacío que él en ese momento? El rostro del chico se llenó de nuevo de tristeza. Ni siquiera se percató de la ausencia de Abarai, se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, esta vez recordando la tarde que Rukia decidió salir de su vida para siempre, el día que se besaron por primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de tanto tiempo por fin logré acomodar mis ideas y terminar este capítulo, lamento mucho la demora.

Y como siempre. Los personajes pertenecen al siempre tan amado y a la vez odiado **_Tite Kubo_**, etc.

~oOO~

No sabía cómo la presencia de esa mujer lograba trastornarlo de esa manera, podía aparentar con suma naturalidad ante sus amigos, pero estando en la comodidad de su habitación las cosas eran distintas. Era esa soledad que los envolvía la que le permitía al sustituto internarse un poco más en sus emociones. Era esa intimidad aplastante que le gritaba a la cara lo que sentía por la teniente. No había vuelta atrás, no para él. Conforme más la admiraba, ahí, sentada frente al escritorio, más se convencía a sí mismo de lo que sentía.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Ichigo? –preguntó la shinigami sin despegar la mirada de su lectura.

-Leo, eso es lo que hago. Tengo mucho que estudiar –respondió el chico con la misma actitud que su compañera.

-Pregunté por lo que piensas, no lo que finges hacer. Llevas más de una hora sin cambiar de página ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta? A este paso no terminarás de estudiar jamás.

El pelinaranjo no era el único inmerso en sus pensamientos, una situación similar atravesaba la ojivioleta. Perdida en sus recuerdos, no lograba concentrarse en ese pequeño libro que sostenía en sus manos. No era extraño que su mente divagara un poco y mucho menos si estaba acompañada de su amigo. Ya se había descubierto a sí misma en más de una ocasión, sonriendo ante cualquier gesto del joven y, aunque se reprendía mentalmente, el resultado era siempre el mismo, ella pensando en cómo las diversas circunstancias los habían unido, a pesar de los años, a pesar de los mundos, a pesar de las diferencias.

-Y tardaré mucho más si me sigues molestando –respondió Kurosaki.

-No es mi culpa que no entiendas nada de tu libro, si es tan complejo deberías pedir ayuda a Ishida –contestó la teniente con una sonrisilla.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y de cierta forma sí eres la culpable de que no me pueda concentrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a inculpar por tu falta de capacidad? Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso –dijo la joven Kuchiki con un tono alterado mientras se paraba frente a Ichigo y colocaba sus brazos en la cintura..

-No es mi falta de capacidad la que no me he permitido terminar de estudiar si no tu presencia en mi habitación –la voz del chico aumentaba su volumen conforme su compañera lo hacía.

-Ahora resulta que mi estadía en tu cuarto altera tu razonamiento –como era de esperarse, si Ichigo alzaba la voz, Rukia no podía hacer más que contestarle de la misma forma y viceversa.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hace! Estás aquí a mi lado y sólo puedo concentrarme en tí.

-¿En mí? –Comentó la teniente sorprendida -¿A qué te refieres?

Demasiado tarde, las palabras estaban dichas y no había una forma correcta de retractarse sin mentirle. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no había un segundo que no quisiera admirar su belleza? ¿Cómo le decía lo mucho que le gustaba observar cada detalle de su rostro? ¿Y cómo lo hacía sin revelar esa gran verdad que ocultaba?

-Bueno, lo que digo es que –su brazo derecho se colocó casi por inercia en su nuca mientras su cerebro intentaba hilar una frase coherente –estás aquí y me gusta verte.

-¿Te gusta verme? –cada afirmación salida de la boca del joven era una revelación para la shinigami, quien intentaba comprender el significado de esas palabras.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que –de nuevo titubeó. Él mismo se había sorprendido por sus palabras y ahora estaba confundido e indeciso, tal vez no era tan malo decirle la verdad a su amiga, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? No era un experto en ese sentido –Rukia, yo.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel cuarto que minutos antes había sido testigo de los gritos de esos dos que ahora se miraban directamente a los ojos. Él, pensando detenidamente qué decir y observando cada detalle del rostro de su amiga. Ella, tratando de descifrar en la mirada de Kurosaki, la respuesta a esa interrogante que la desconcertaba. Ambos, entendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ichigo –murmuró la ojivioleta cuando el pelinaranjo se le acercó y acarició su rostro.

Estaba decidido, pero temeroso. Las emociones invadían su cuerpo a raudales y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas. Siempre había entendido a Rukia con sólo mirarla a los ojos, conocedor de esto, decidió buscar en ellos una señal que le indicara que estaba en lo correcto. Sonrió para sí mismo, no podía estar equivocado, lo que en ese momento veía le daba ánimos para continuar con lo que había iniciado.

Tierno, cálido, dulce, placentero… mágico. Le era imposible definir ese primer beso que el sustituto le había dado. No pudo reaccionar cuando éste se le acercó y rozó su mejilla, sólo atinó a mencionar su nombre mientras un acelerado corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, pero, ante la cercanía de sus labios, supo instintivamente cómo debía actuar. Se dejó guiar por lo que sentía, entre abrió los labios para recibir los del chico quien, ante tal respuesta, hizo lo propio. Cerraron los ojos por inercia, mientras lentamente comenzaban su vaivén, rozaban apenas sus labios, para después, sumergirse en sus adentros, para unir sus lenguas y enredar sus corazones. El reloj seguía su curso pero para los dos amantes el tiempo se detuvo. No existían más que ellos dos y la unión de sus labios.

Con una sonrisa, la más tierna que se le haya visto al shinigami, así fue como respondió a la mirada de desconcierto de la que, inclusive después de ese momento, seguía siendo su amiga. Ésta intentó hablar pero unos labios interrumpieron su propósito. De nuevo lento, de nuevo dulce, de nuevo mágico.

-Ichigo, esto no debió –otra vez esa boca le impidió terminar la frase.

Para el chico era evidente que ella quería lo mismo, que sentía lo mismo. No hacían falta las palabras si con sus acciones le decía todo. Cualquier pretexto que ella pudiera ponerle quedaba anulado cuando sus labios se unían. La ojivioleta le respondía el beso y su rostro le gritaba que estaba disfrutando ¿Para qué hablar? De eso tendrían tiempo después.

-Ichigo –comentó la chica mientras colocaba su dedo en la boca que de nuevo se dirigía a la de ella –esto no es correcto por muchas razones. Vivimos en mundos diferentes, eres menor que yo y no quiero ni pensar lo que dirá Nii-sama, tenemos vidas distintas.

-Esas tonterías no me interesan, ni a ti tampoco.

-Claro que me importan, a Nii-sama no le gustará esto para nada y yo no podría ni siquiera informarle -fue nuevamente interrumpida por los dulces labios del pelinaranjo.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó la ojivioleta después de separase abruptamente de su compañero.

-Tus opiniones no me importan, yo te amo y eso es más importante que cualquier excusa que inventes.

Había dicho que la amaba, así, tan francamente, que daba miedo. Era tan lógico pero hasta que lo escuchó de sus labios lo asimiló.

-Tú… ¿me amas?

-Ya lo dije, pero si quieres que lo repita lo puedo hacer –hizo una pausa para dedicarle una sonrisa –Rukia, te amo.

Eso fue suficiente para la shinigami, no quiso escuchar más y salió de la habitación corriendo dejando a un chico parado en medio de su cuarto con una enorme cara de asombro.

Después de eso el distanciamiento y la rotunda negativa para hablar con él fueron las constantes. Intentó por todos los medios acercarse a ella, pero la chica, valiéndose de su cargo como teniente, daba mil razones para no conversar con Kurosaki; éste, a pesar de conocer la respuesta, continuaba con su lucha y es que necesitaba hablar con la shinigami, tenía que hacerlo. Las dudas lo invadían diariamente y la única que podía contestarlas era ella. ¿Pudo haber interpretado esos besos erróneamente? Tal vez sí. Quizá la chica no sentía lo mismo pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarlo. Quizá esa también era la razón del por qué, muy en el fondo, no quería hablar con ella. Con todas esas preguntas en su cabeza enfrentó la confesión de la que, en muy poco tiempo, sería su mujer. En un principio le costó trabajo asimilarlo, habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Su declaración hacia Rukia, la bipolar reacción de ésta, la confesión de Inoue cuando casi muere por culpa de ese hollow. Todo en unos meses, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tras su recuperación, Orihime intentó hablar con el pelinaranjo pero éste quiso alejarse. Es lo mismo que hace Rukia, pensó. Fue en ese momento que le quedó claro, era difícil hablar con un amigo luego de que revela sus sentimientos hacia ti cuando éstos no son correspondidos. Era eso, no había duda. Rukia no podía, no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Él la amaba y ella no. Tan fácil, tan simple, tan difícil de aceptar. Aun creyendo esto intentó hablar con la joven Kuchiki de nuevo, sólo que esta vez lo tenía que oír.

~oOO~

-Kurosaki-san ¡Qué alegría verte! Le diré a Kuchiki-san que la buscas –comentó el capitán Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-¿Está allí adentro? –contestó el pelinaranjo.

-Así es, está terminando su trabajo.

Los modales no le importaron en ese momento, entró a la habitación dejando al capitán con la palabra en la boca, tenía que hablar con Rukia y no podía perder más tiempo.

Era la primera vez, después de esa ocasión en el cuarto de Kurosaki, que estaba a solas con el muchacho. La tomó tan de sorpresa verlo ahí, frente a ella, que no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Estoy ocupada –comentó después de unos segundos.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo, tenemos que hablar.

-Pero hoy no, aún tengo mucho trabajo. Lo mejor es que…

-Nos besamos –interrumpió el sustituto –y te expresé mis sentimientos. Son reales Rukia, todo esto es verdadero.

-Ichigo… yo –se lo había dicho tan seriamente que de nuevo el terror se apoderó de ella. Por supuesto que era verdad, así lo había sentido cuando la besó, y ella le correspondía, pero sus mundos eran distintos, sus edades, sus familias, ¿Y si arruinaban ese maravillosa unión que tenían?

-Tú no sientes lo mismo, por eso no quieres hablarlo –esperó a que ella contestara pero ésta jamás lo hizo, sólo lo miró a los ojos. Debía estar loco para creer que esa mirada le decía que lo amaba.

-Inoue me confesó su amor, yo no quiero lastimarla pero

-¿Inoue? –esta vez fue la ojivioleta quien lo interrumpió.

-Ella, bueno –titubeó –tal vez me case con ella.

¿A caso estaba jugando? Fue a decirle que la amaba pero que se casaría con alguien más. Aun no salía del shock de verlo y ahora no sólo le decía que Orihime estaba enamorada de él, también que se iban a casar.

-Entonces se casarán –respondió lo más serena que pudo.

-Se lo prometí –fue la escueta respuesta de Ichigo.

-¿Una promesa?

-Bueno, algo así. Es muy largo de contar, creo que ni yo sé cómo ocurrió.

¿Qué le podía contestar? ¿Sería tan cruel para pedirle que rompiera esa promesa por ella? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo mucho que dudaba sobre esto que sentían. Inoue podía ofrecerlo algo puro y sincero, sin hermanos estrictos ni toda una sociedad en contra. Quiso decirle algo pero no pudo, y él simplemente se alejó del lugar guardando esa mirada en su corazón.

~oOO~

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya –comentó el de ojos marrón mientras observaba las pertenencias que la joven Kuchiki había olvidado en su recámara.

Recordar lo que había ocurrido en esa misma habitación lo dejaba intranquilo, los sentimientos que ella le había demostrado no correspondían a las actitudes que tomó después, pero tal vez, sólo se había engañado a sí mismo desde un principio.

Tuvo la oportunidad de deshacer la petición de matrimonio que había hecho a Inoue, pues ella no quiso aceptarla después de su recuperación, aun así el pelinaranjo decidió continuar. Ahora que estaba a unos minutos de celebrar su boda comprendía el error que había cometido.

Terminó de cambiarse y bajó de su habitación. En la sala, una muy elegante familia lo esperaba, salieron juntos de la casa y cualquiera en la calle podía jurar que se dirigían a un velorio. Aunque trataban de sonreír, la triste y vacía mirada del pelinaranjo se los impedía. Hasta el mismo cielo parecía entender los sentimientos de Kurosaki. Completamente gris y con señales de tormenta, llovería, eso era seguro.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a la mente maestra de Tite Kubo, yo sólo los adapté a mi conveniencia.

* * *

Llegaron a la lujosa mansión en donde se efectuaría la boda, le pareció increíble ver a tantos shinigamis en el lugar con atuendos completamente normales y elegantes, cada uno esperando la llegada de los novios. Buscó entre la multitud a una persona en particular, deseaba verla con ese vestido que Renji le había comentado.

-La novia aun no sale, además, la tienes que esperar allá –comentó Rangiku mientras señalaba hacia el altar.

-No es a Inoue -había hablado sin pensar, probablemente orillado por las ansias de verla una vez más.

-Entonces ¿a quién? –respondió la exuberante teniente con una sonrisilla.

-Mi padre… no sé dónde se metió –contestó un titubeante Kurosaki.

-Eres malo mintiendo, pero eso ya no importa, será mejor que tomes tu lugar o podrías perderte la boda. Anda, date prisa que la novia está por salir.

Caminó hacia el altar mientras inspeccionaba entre la multitud. Nada, ni una sola señal de la pelinegra.

-¡Ahí viene la novia! –gritó uno de los invitados, no supo quién era pero su voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Keigo y probablemente así había sido.

Entonces la vio, lucía aún más hermosa de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. El vestido resaltaba su delicada figura, podía distinguir aun a través de él cada detalle de su bien formado cuerpo y por primera vez pensó en ella como una mujer y no como su amiga. ¡No! ¿A quién engañaba? Ya en varias ocasiones había atravesado la misma situación pero esta vez sobrepasaba sus límites, estaba completamente extasiado con solo mirarla, sí, sus hormonas se apoderaron por un instante de su cerebro, de no ser por la enorme cantidad de gente que los rodeaba hubiera corrido hasta ella para besar ese pequeño y descubierto cuello.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en cuanto lo vio, ese traje le quedaba muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Lo observó con detalle ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico que la miraba tan insistentemente? De no ser Kurosaki Ichigo hubiese creído que la había desvestido con la mirada. No, imposible, él no era así. Dejó de pensar tanto en eso y caminó hacia su lugar mientras unos ojos color miel no se despegaban de ella y de lo que hacía.

Estaba soñando ¿Qué otra explicación había? Solo así podía entender por qué Kuchiki Rukia desfilaba hacia el altar envuelta en ese bello vestido que lo invitaba a fantasear por vez primera. Pero no, no era un sueño; todo parecía tan real, las flores, los invitados, los arreglos, el altar, y _ella_,_ ella _con su embriagador aroma, con su inconfundible mirada, con su majestuosa presencia. Era verdad, era Rukia la que caminaba hacia él, la que en ese momento lo miraba a los ojos, la que había detenido el tiempo y borrado a los demás conforme más cerca del sustituto estaba ¿Sería acaso lo que estaba pensando? ¿Ella caminaba hacia él por la razón que en ese momento se formó en su mente? A escasos pasos del altar todas sus dudas se aclararon, la teniente tomó el lugar que le correspondía, justo en la primera fila, al lado de Renji, Chado e Ishida.

Había sido un tonto al creer que su vida se arreglaría tan fácilmente, vio un pequeño rayo de luz cuando la shinigami apareció, pero este se difuminó en el preciso instante en que ella tomó asiento segundos antes de que llegara la novia. No es que Inoue no fuera linda, su belleza era tan obvia como su bondad y miles de chicos podían asegurarlo, inclusive él mismo lo reconocía, pero, simplemente, no era Rukia. Si alguien hubiera escuchado los pensamientos del shinigami le habría dado un buen golpe, teniendo a su lado a una hermosa mujer que lo amaba, pensaba en otra, pero para él le era imposible no hacerlo. Después de la ojivioleta no había más nadie. Ella había cambiado su mundo, le había dado una razón para continuar, ella era la única que podía aliviarlo con su sola presencia. Simplemente existía un antes y un después de Rukia.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó la novia en cuanto llegó al altar, había notado la mirada perdida de su futuro esposo y pese a lo que su mente y corazón le dictaban, decidió preguntar.

-Estoy bien Inoue –respondió el pelinaranjo con una falsa sonrisa. Ella le contestó de igual forma y la ceremonia comenzó.

Era demasiado lo que estaba luchando por no voltear a mirar a la teniente, sabía que no era correcto, estaba a punto de casarse con Inoue y por lo tanto, debía olvidarse de Rukia, pero estando ella tan cerca le resultaba imposible. Orihime lo sabía, podía notar claramente lo mucho que le estaba costando al sustituto casarse con ella. Iba a atar a un hombre a su lado que sólo sentía por ella compasión, cariño… lástima, era tan cierto que dolía y dolía mucho. Giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho, le sonrió y lo tomó de ambas manos.

-No puedo casarme contigo, Kurosaki-kun –dijo con un tono dulce y una ligera sonrisa.

Fue una sorpresa para casi todos, la chica estaba deshaciendo el compromiso justo el día de la boda, a unos minutos de ser la esposa del shinigami.

-¿De qué hablas Inoue? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Kurosaki no entendía el actuar de su novia, parecía feliz de casarse y ahora, le estaba diciendo que ya no quería hacerlo.

-Sé que esto fue un error, yo no debí dejarte hacerlo, pero fui egoísta y me dejé llevar un poco, yo –dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla –yo era tan feliz que no pensé en ti ni en nadie más, yo… yo fui una tonta, pero ahora lo veo y sé que no quiero lastimarte Kurosaki-kun, por eso no me casaré contigo. Espero que seas muy feliz con la persona que amas.

El sustituto no pudo reaccionar, la muchacha salió corriendo dejando a un Kurosaki sorprendido ¿había sido tan obvio? Se sintió tan culpable por no poder fingir un poco de amor hacia Inoue, por pensar en Rukia aun teniendo a Orihime al lado, recordó todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos desde que se enteraron de la noticia, las innumerables ocasiones en las que Chado le dijo que ambos saldrían lastimados si continuaban con esa locura. Pensó en la ojivioleta, en lo mucho que lo odiaría por hacerle esto a su amiga, aunque en realidad él no había hecho nada, ese era justamente su pecado, dejar que las cosas mantuvieran su curso aun sabiendo que no eran correctas. Y estando ahí, pensando en todo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Rukia. Ésta se encontraba igual de asombrada, ¿qué estaría pensando en ese momento? ¿Hablaría con él? O quizás, iría detrás de Inoue como lo había hecho Ishida. Nada, sólo permaneció sentada hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, en ese momento, ella salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de todos los ahí presentes. Quiso ir detrás de ella, pero el grito de Renji lo detuvo.

-No vayas ahora, sólo lo empeorarías, deja que yo me encargue de esto –comentó el pelirrojo con tono serio y salió del lugar en busca de Rukia.

* * *

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, una mujer vestida de novia lloraba amargamente hincada frente a un chico de gafas. Todo había sido tan lindo pero no era verdadero, y aunque dolía, estaba segura de su decisión. Casarse con Kurosaki sería una enorme carga para ambos, un peso que no soportarían y que inevitablemente los llevaría a esta misma situación. Lo supo, cuando a lo lejos, miró al pelinaranjo contemplando a Kuchiki. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada tan llena de amor, ternura y pasión, sería un sueño para ella que el chico la mirase así al menos una vez, pero para su desgracia eso sólo lo podía lograr la ojivioleta. Aun después de eso continuó, verse al lado del sustituto frente a un altar sería la culminación de sus sueños, y también, el final de éstos y su regreso a la realidad. No podía culparlo, ni a él ni a Kuchiki-san, si alguien era culpable era ella, _ella_ por intentar ser feliz con alguien que no la amaba, _ella_ por no controlar sus emociones y dejarse llevar por éstas, _ella_ por caer en la tentación de tomar algo que no le pertenecía.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer ^^ hasta la próxima ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Bleach no son míos, lamentablemente, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

La lluvia caía a raudales, impetuosa, agobiante, lúgubre, invadía cada espacio del delicado rostro de la shinigami y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. ¿Era tan despiadada acaso? Una hipócrita sin corazón que había estado con Inoue minutos antes de celebrarse la boda diciéndole que le deseaba la mayor de las alegrías, y que ahora, estaba feliz porque la ceremonia no se realizó. Se sentía tan culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga que en cuanto asimiló la noticia salió corriendo de la mansión. Su primera idea fue ir con Orihime, pero ¿qué le diría? No podía ni siquiera verla a los ojos sin sentir culpa de su dolor, y es que en realidad lo era, ella y el estúpido pelinaranja habían lastimado a la chica. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a un parque, tuvo deseos de trepar al árbol que estaba a unos cuantos pasos pero su atuendo se lo impidió. Sin saber a dónde ir se arrodilló frente a una banquita y dejó que la lluvia la empapara. Lloró, lloró para desahogar todo el dolor que la atormentaba, para dejar salir sus sentimientos, para deshacerse de todas sus angustias y limpiar su alma.

Abarai la encontró después de unos minutos. La miró tan frágil, ahí, arrodillada, llorando como nunca en su vida. Se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada la abrazó. Rukia, al sentir el contacto con el pelirrojo, lo apretó fuertemente y se dejó consolar por él, necesitaba a alguien a su lado y quien mejor que su amigo de la infancia. Acomodó su rostro en el pecho de éste, mientras el teniente acariciaba su negro cabello. Cuánto estaba sufriendo la chica y cuántas cosas se había guardado sólo para ella. La había notado pensativa desde hacía ya un tiempo, el mismo que Kurosaki había ocupado en visitarla constantemente a pesar de le negativa de ésta. Ninguno comentaba nada y aunque pretendió hablar con Rukia no supo cómo llegar al tema, sabía que no era tan delicado porque podía notar a su amiga feliz a pesar de todo, feliz y reflexiva, pero no molesta, se hizo a la idea de que el distanciamiento de esos dos se pasaría en muy poco tiempo. Después escuchó la noticia sobre la boda de Ichigo e Inoue y fue justo ahí cuando se preocupó por la ojivioleta, la conocía y estaba casi seguro que le iba a afectar, sin embargo, a la shinigami no pareció disgustarle la idea, Rukia se dijo feliz por la noticia aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario, eso lo sabía muy bien Abarai.

~oOO~

-Dime Rukia, ¿qué opinas de la boda de Ichigo?

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta? –respondió la shinigami sin ver a su acompañante y mostrándose entretenida con la enorme cantidad de ropa a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ¿no crees que es raro que así, de la nada, él e Inoue decidan casarse?

-Tal vez no es de la nada, tal vez ya tenían una relación desde hace tiempo.

-Eso es absurdo –replicó el pelirrojo –nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué tantas dudas? ¿Estás celoso de Ichigo o de Inoue? –respondió la teniente con una leve y pícara sonrisa.

-¡No digas boberías! Es sólo que pensé que él y tú, bueno, ya sabes, ustedes… parecían más que simples amigos –contestó seriamente.

-Somos grandes amigos, es por eso que estoy feliz por él.

Kuchiki no dijo nada más, continuó buscando el vestido que se pondría para la celebración y ayudándole a Renji a encontrar un traje, sonrió todo el tiempo para que su amigo no se percatara de su tristeza, Abarai fingió creerle y no volvió a sacar el tema, quería disfrutar ese momento con su amiga y hacerla olvidar su pena, al menos por un rato. Después, buscaría la manera de arreglarlo, de convencer a Ichigo de que estaba en un error, aunque el muy idiota probablemente necesitaría unas buenas bofetadas y un gran golpe en el trasero, pero, no importaba cómo, él buscaría la felicidad de su mejor amiga. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría esos momentos con ella.

~oOO~

El teniente podía jurar que desde la primera vez que la vio supo que Rukia sería una de las personas más importantes para él. La admiraba tanto que en un momento de su vida llegó a pensar que sentía algo más que amistad por ella, ¿cómo no confundirse? Ella es inteligente, hermosa, decidida, fuerte, aun estando en la oscuridad, era capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor, siempre fue así, como un rayo de luz. Rukia era como la luna, habitaba en las tinieblas pero ni aun así podía ser opacada, ella brillaba y, además, invadía con su luz a todos los que le rodeaban, los hipnotizaba, pero también, conseguía sacarlos de la oscuridad, lo había logrado con él, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Ichigo y con el capitán Kuchiki. Así era ella, única, especial, auténtica. Y él la quería, la quería más que a ninguna persona, tal vez, más que a sí mismo, pero no era amor, o al menos no como el que se reflejaba en los ojos de la teniente cuando hablaba de Ichigo, o el que se asomaba en Kurosaki cuando estaba cerca de la ojivioleta. Lo del pelirrojo era distinto, lo de él era ese mismo sentimiento que despertaba la morena en el capitán de la sexta división, era más… como un amor fraternal. Fue eso lo que le hizo odiar al capitán Kuchiki por tanto tiempo, él le había arrebatado ese privilegio de ser el hermano mayor, de ser el dueño de la admiración y orgullo de Rukia; se la había quitado de un día para otro y había colocado una barrera inalcanzable entre ellos dos, pero no toda la culpa era de Kuchiki Byakuya, el mismo Abarai reconocía ser el verdadero culpable de su distanciamiento, jamás se sintió digno de ella inclusive antes de convertirse en una Kuchiki, pero eso no importaba más, la vida le había devuelto a Rukia, a su amiga, y ni siquiera el tiempo había roto esos fuertes lazos entre ellos dos. Quizá nunca sería el "nii-sama" de la ojivioleta, pero sí sería su amigo, su mejor amigo, el mismo que ahora estaba de rodillas, frente a ella, consolándola. El mismo que la abrazaba fuertemente y trataba de secar sus lágrimas. El mismo que le partiría la cara a Ichigo por ser tan idiota y que buscaría la manera de acomodar las cosas. Ese mismo hombre que, ahora, le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa a Rukia y besaba su frente. Él, Abarai Renji, el que a pesar de estar en segundo lugar, en ese instante ocupaba el lugar que siempre le correspondió.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, un elegante y distinguido hombre contemplaba la escena, inmóvil y sin expresión aparente. Había seguido a la chica desde que salió de la mansión hasta su llegada al parque, pero mantuvo su distancia al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, después, observó la llegada de su teniente. Se quedó en el lugar para cerciorarse de la integridad de su hermana, miró cómo Abarai la abrazaba y se quedaba a su lado y como Rukia le permitía ser parte de ese momento de dolor. Renji era el indicado para estar con la teniente, para animarla como él aun no podía hacerlo gracias a esa barrera que colocaba entre ellos dos. Agradeció que Rukia tuviera al pelirrojo como amigo y que éste la quisiera de verdad, que estuviera a su lado para mitigar el sufrimiento que padecía. Al parecer, había conseguido dibujar una sonrisa en la pequeña shinigami, ella estaba mejor, eso era lo que en verdad importaba, aunque no hubiera sido el capitán el causante de esa expresión. No podía negar que los celos lo invadían, como tampoco podía refutar el hecho de que su teniente merecía ese lugar mucho más que él mismo, Abarai se lo había ganado y nadie podía quitarle ese derecho.

* * *

-Quita esa cara, no eres el primer hombre al que abandonan en el altar. Ya se te pasará –Yoruichi sabía perfectamente que no era Inoue quien tenía así al sustituto, no era solo por ella que lucía ese semblante de preocupación y tristeza, era algo mucho más grande. Sentía la culpa en sus espaldas, el dolor y la angustia de no saber qué pasaría entre él y Rukia, y entre él e Inoue. Se sentía estúpido, intranquilo, débil, se había equivocado tanto y había hecho sufrir a las personas que quería, simplemente, "la había cagado". Ahora sólo le restaba esperar, quizás Inoue lo perdonaría pero ¿Y Rukia? Con ella todo había sido diferente desde que se animó a confesarle sus sentimientos ¿Y si iba a buscarla? Si intentaba hablar de nuevo con ella, tal vez… tal vez la regaba más.

-Vamos hijo, regresemos a casa –comentó Isshin y se llevó al mayor de sus hijos del lugar. Los asistentes, en su mayoría, se estaban retirando, aunque algunos otros como Rangiku se quedaron a degustar los platillos, y por supuesto, las bebidas que se ofrecerían en la fiesta. Muy pocos se atrevieron a hablarle al pelinaranja, ni siquiera sus propios amigos. Tatsuki e Ishida habían ido tras Inoue; Chad, Keigo y Mizuirio optaron por quedarse en el lugar pero sin dirigirse al mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki; Karin y Yuzu observaban la situación sin atreverse a cuestionar a su hermano, no sabían cómo dirigirse a él y ambas creyeron que lo mejor sería esperar a que Ichigo estuviera listo para hablar.

–Aun es un niño, puede ser muy fuerte, pero sigue siendo un niño –comentó Yoruichi mientras observaba al pelinaranja salir del lugar.

–Los problemas del corazón no tienen que ver con la edad o la madurez, el amor es tan fuerte, como complicado y necesario –respondió Urahara a su amiga.

–¡Amor! Nadie es insensible a él –comentó tajante la morena.

* * *

Los días soleadas habían terminado, en su lugar, una lluvia incesante envolvía su mundo y lo erosionaba lentamente. Quizás merecía todo esto, de alguna manera había jugado con los sentimientos de Inoue y ahora lo estaba pagando, si ese día hubiera actuado diferente, si le hubiera dicho que no deseaba casarse, si hubiera pensado más en su amiga y menos en su propio dolor se habría dado cuenta que casarse con ella era un gran error. Cuánto deseaba que apareciera alguien más con quien enfrentarse, en definitiva sus enemigos habían sido más fáciles de atacar que todo esto. Ahora debía esperar, quizás el tiempo se haría cargo de acomodar lo que él no pudo, dejar que el tiempo actuara era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

~oOO~

Creo que este capítulo me quedó cortito, y tal vez no avancé mucho pero quería plasmar los sentimiento de mi amado Renji, porque para mí él no está enamorado de Rukia ¡no! él me ama sólo a mí... ok no, pero sería lindo. Gracias por leer ^^, saludos AeternaNive, Joanna P. Malfoy, Winly Elric, Kya-chan XD y Jessy moon 15, bueno a todos =P


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, pero algún día juntaré las esferas del Dragón y me apoderaré de los derechos, obvio, después de exigir mucho IchiRuki.

~oOo~

Habían pasado tres semanas después de la fallida boda entre Ichigo y Orihime. En todo ese tiempo el chico no había abandonado su hogar, sus amigos lo visitaban a diario pero la respuesta del pelinaranjo era negativa, aún no se sentía capaz de hablar con nadie que no fueran sus hermanas o su padre, si es que un "buenos días" o un "no tengo hambre" significaba hablar con ellos. Tres semanas llenas de desesperación y dudas, de soledad y tristeza. Veintiún días preguntándose por los sentimientos de Inoue, pero sobre todo por Rukia. Veintiún días lamentándose por sus actos, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber actuado como lo hizo. Intentó no hacer sufrir a Orihime pero terminó lastimándola aún más, no la había respetado ni un momento, ni siquiera el día de la boda. Se sentía como un maldito, un desgraciado que había lastimado a una buena mujer cuyo único pecado era amarlo, ¡cómo si él lo mereciera! Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la llegada de su pelirrojo amigo sino hasta que éste se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

–Luces fatal Ichigo, pero eso ya no es novedad.

El pelinaranja no contestó, no estaba de humor para la palabrería de Abarai pero tampoco tenía ánimos de correrlo, esperaría a que Renji se aburriera de hablar.

–Rukia está bien, eso era de esperarse, siempre ha sido increíblemente fuerte. Inclusive Inoue luce mejor que tú, pero supongo que eso no lo sabes porque aún no tienes el coraje suficiente para enfrentar la realidad –el teniente sonrió un poco para después continuar –No puedo comprender como esas dos mujeres se enamoraron de ti, sólo mírate, eres patético.

Kurosaki continuó en su misma postura ignorando las palabras del teniente, y pasando por alto su afirmación sobre los sentimientos de Rukia, sabía que la Kuchiki no estaba enamorada de él, esa fue una de las razones por las que aceptó casarse con Inoue, que Renji pensara lo contrario no se le hacía importante. El teniente prosiguió con su discurso pero Ichigo no cambiaba de opinión y permanecía recostado en su cama mientras fingía estar solo.

–Sí que eres difícil –comentó Abarai después de unos minutos en silencio –me alegra haber traído refuerzos, aunque no fue fácil convencerla, ella es más testaruda que tú.

–¿A quién le dices testaruda? –preguntó una voz de mujer a espaldas del pelirrojo.

–A ti ¿A quién más? –contestó Renji con una sonrisa de lado –¿Ya olvidaste lo difícil que fue convencerte de venir hasta acá?

–Tenía responsabilidades –respondió la chica con una ceja alzada –¿olvidas que soy una teniente?

–Esos son pretextos, siempre hay forma de librarse del papeleo y todos esos trámites, y además, ya sabes que cuentas con Kiyone y Sentaro para todo.

–Tanto tiempo con la teniente Matsumoto te ha afectado ¿verdad?

Desde que escuchó su voz se sobresaltó, su mente no podía jugarle esa broma de nuevo, volteó hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y observó cada detalle de su conversación con Abarai. Sus ojos no disimularon la sorpresa de ver a Rukia parada en la entrada de su habitación, sabía que en algún momento debería hablar con ella pero jamás pensó que ese encuentro se daría tan pronto ni mucho menos que sería la shinigami la iniciadora de éste. La escuchó cuestionando a Renji sobre su trabajo como teniente y reprendiéndolo por algo de Byakuya que no lograba comprender del todo.

–Deberías pedirle disculpas a Nii-sama –finalizó la chica con un tono ligeramente serio.

–No dije nada malo –resopló el pelirrojo.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación de Kurosaki tras el pequeño desacuerdo entre Renji y Rukia. Los dos tenientes se miraron de reojo mientras el pelinaranja se sentaba en su cama sin apartar la vista de la joven Kuchiki.

–Será mejor que me vaya –comentó el de tatuajes –si necesitas ayuda estaré en la sala.

–No creo que haga falta –respondió la shinigami sin mirar a su amigo.

–No te hablaba a ti sino a Ichigo –puntualizó el teniente con una sonrisa y salió de la recámara.

¿Cómo empezarían su charla? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Tendría que iniciar ella o dejar que Ichigo tomara la iniciativa? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Quizás debía esperar un poco más, dejar que el río retomara su cauce… Aunque, si ya estaba ahí no podía retractarse, Renji la había convencido. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿cómo?

–Esta es la parte donde me golpeas –mencionó tras unos segundos el sustituto. Ella sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

–Quizás deba hacerlo, parece que sólo así entiendes –respondió mientras se acomodaba al lado del chico –pero no lo haré, al menos que me des un buen pretexto.

–Ya te he dado suficientes en estos días ¿no?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica mirando al piso.

–¿Qué? –respondió el sustituto dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de su compañera. Ella le correspondió.

Tan cercana y distante a la vez, con esa bella mirada que lograba cautivarlo y hacerle perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Con esa boca que había sido suya en más de una ocasión, que había logrado perturbar su mente y que saciaba su, apenas descubierta, necesidad de pasión.

–¿Por qué te ibas a casar con Inoue?

–Ya te lo dije, fue una promesa.

–¿Fue… por mi culpa? –preguntó la ojivioleta bajando la mirada.

–No, fue mi decisión. Creí que era lo correcto pero no fue así, no tuve tiempo de pensar, actué por inercia y... y ya sabes el resto.

–Hablé con Inoue y le pedí perdón pero ella no aceptó mis disculpas, me dijo que no era culpable de nada y que no estuviera triste ni me lamentara por lo sucedido. Parecía feliz pero quizás solo actuaba así para no lastimarme –hizo una leve pausa y continuó –Ishida piensa que Inoue se liberó de un gran peso y que ahora puede seguir adelante, yo espero que así sea.

–¿Un gran peso?

–Ella te ha amado en secreto desde hace tiempo, Ishida cree que todo esto le servirá para reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de qué tan reales son. No sé exactamente lo que quiere decir eso, él te podrá explicar mejor que yo.

–Que tan reales son –murmuró el pelinaranjo para sí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, algo verdaderamente extraño entre ellos dos. Después de lo que ocurrió en esa habitación, del acercamiento y la declaración de Ichigo, su relación se había pausado un poco o quizás deteriorado para siempre. A él le resultaba difícil tratar a Rukia como si fuera una simple amiga, deseaba como nunca demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. A ella le inquietaba la cercanía del sustituto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos ojos que la miraban con tanta fascinación. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Cómo se podían tratar?

–¿Por qué…? –cuestionó el pelinaranjo con la mirada perdida y buscando en algún lugar las fuerzas para terminar su pregunta. Rukia se limitó a observarlo sin decir nada –¿Por qué no me amas?

–¿Quién ha dicho que no te amo? –respondió la ojivioleta tras unos segundos sin dejar de ver a su compañero. Él la miró incrédulo ¿qué quería decir con eso?

–Tú. Lo hiciste en el momento que saliste corriendo de aquí y después, cuando no te atrevías a hablar conmigo, supongo que, para no lastimarme. Tú me dijiste con tus actos que no me amas, yo sólo quiero saber ¿por qué?

–Yo te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par, ¿había escuchado bien o su cerebro de nueva cuenta lo estaba traicionando? ¿Lo amaba? Kuchiki Rukia… ¿lo amaba?

~oOo~

Después de un largo tiempo ¡por fin! logro terminar este capítulo. No sabía cómo recomponer las cosas para estos dos chicuelos, quizás salió un poco raro y algunos piensen que no concuerde con sus personalidades. No quise poner a una Rukia que llega a sacar al fresita del hoyo como sólo ella sabe porque creo que mi nee-san también se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido. Yo pienso que ambos atravesaban por la misma situación de culpabilidad, ya saben, Inoue se alejó porque sabe que Rukia es el gran amor de Ichigo (todos lo sabemos, se nota a kilómetros) lo que provocó que la ojivioleta se deprimiera un poco y bueno, Ichi es emo por naturaleza. Por eso lo visualicé de esta forma.

Espero que este capítulo les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca y si quieren dejar un review con sus quejas o cualquier otra cosa las recibo con mucho gusto. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
